


Tell Me

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: In prison, Mulder wants to hear about William.  AU in which Scully did not give up William, set during "The Truth."





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The X-Files or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

“Tell me about William,” he says to her.  He’s missed so much.  He has to know everything he can.

“He reminds me of you,” she says.  “He makes this face, sometimes, when he’s not too sure about something.  Something I’ve suggested.”  She laughs, soft, shaky.  “He looks like you then.”

“What else?” he asks. 

She doesn’t answer right away; he watches her face in the dim light of the cell.  There must be plenty to say, but he understands why she’s taking her time.  It’s hard, sometimes, to capture someone you know well, someone you love.  (He went to a bar a few months ago, lonely, and the bartender asked him if he was missing someone and, when he said yes, who.  And he had no idea how to answer, how to capture Scully, everything she was.)  “He’s a great baby,” she says finally.  “I know that sounds silly, and everyone probably thinks it about their own babies, but honestly, he is.  He’s already really smart.  He looks so alert when I’m talking to him.  Or when I read to him.”

“I believe it,” he says.

“He loves baths,” she says.

“Like his mom,” he says, smiling at her.

She smiles back.  “Well, he splashes a lot more than I do,” she says.  “There’s water everywhere.  And he’s got the biggest smile when he does it.”

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full,” he says, and then he regrets it.  She shouldn’t have to have her hands full.  He should be there with her; they should be doing this together.

But she doesn’t seem to mind.  “Sometimes,” she says.  “But it’s all worth it, Mulder.  Whenever I hold him, it’s just…I’m so glad.”  He squeezes her hand.  He’s glad, too, that he could help her have this.  If it turns out to be all that he could do, at least it was something.

“And I tell him about you, too,” she says.  “I tell him about you all the time, Mulder.  I tell him you love him and you miss him, but that we’ll all be together again.” 

A knock at the door: their warning.  She kisses him, more slowly, more sweetly than earlier, and he kisses her back.  “Thank you,” he says.  “For telling me about him.  I wanted to know…if I don’t see him again…”  And he watches her face fall.

“That’s bullshit, Mulder,” she says; she sounded sad before, but now she sounds angry.  “You’re going to see him again.  Why would you say that?”

“I just…”

“You’re going to see him again,” she says, and there’s a sureness there that he thinks could steady him, that he wants to believe.  “We’re going to get you out of here.”  She rises.  “I’ll be back tomorrow,” she says.  “And you’ll be back with me and William.  Before we know it.”

He watches her as she goes.  He thinks about her and William, so many thoughts, more than he feels he can contain.


End file.
